For Good or For Evil
by Gumonshoe
Summary: The attitudinator is in pieces. A year later, Ron and Kim are in college. Kim is working to put the machine together and she has to face her feelings for Shego. Shego knows she has feelings for kim, but will she act on them. Will they work it out? Kigo
1. The attitudinator

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, RON STOPPIBLE, DR. DRAKKEN, SHEGO, MEGO, HEGO OR THE ATTITUDATOR…THEY WORK FOR DISNEY, BUT IF I DID THEN THE LAST SEASON WOULD HAVE BEEN VERY DIFFERENT. :) THIS FANFIC HAPPENS AFTER THE EPISODES "STOP TEAM GO" AND "GRADUATION".

………………………………………………………..

"Sis, its good to see you on the side of justify and all things right and good again." Hego said as he hugged his only sister. A tear glisten in his eyes, Team Go will once again be together! He thought. Man, he should of thought of using that machine on Shego a long time ago, declared only to him.

"Yeah what he said," Mego sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to cry. He knew since Shego was back then she want her room back, he moaned, and all her dresses. Even though they looked better on him.

"Ditto." Wegos yelled as they embraced their older sister, almost knocking her to the ground. They were just happy to be together, as a family once again.

A smile crossed Shego's face, she was happy to be with her family. Ron fooled around with the attitudinator, thinking to himself. He wished he knew how it worked. He wished that Shego were never turned good in the first place. She took, no stole his girlfriend's time. Kim does not want to be with me as much, he thought, bitterly. He ran his hands over the machine feeling its cold, hard, plastic, exterior, trying to get his mind off the fact that he was going to lose Kim to Shego. Ron felt a small crack on the back of the device.

The blond worried that he had broke it looked down and saw that it was not a crack but a door. He put presser on the door, and with a pop it opened. Inside the small compartment were papers. Ron unfolded the papers to find that they were directions on the usage of the machine, plus the blue prints. The teen read the directions and placed all the papers in his pocket.

The Go's family hug (after ten minutes) had finally ended. The brothers' waved to their sister with promises of her coming to live with them. Shego smiles she never knew the world could be so GOOD. She had a boyfriend who was kind, and who seem to like her. She had a best friend, Kimmie, who she wanted to spend every wake moment with, for the rest of their lives. The woman shook her head, no it was her boyfriend she want to be with, or was it. Then there was Ronald, she could not figure out where he fits in this. Shego thought she had plenty of time to figure that out. The lightly green tinted women walked over to Kim and Ron.

"Hego's right it was good to be on the same side," Kim said, noticing how Shego, looked great. The way Shego walks, the hair that covered her flawless-Kim dismissed the thoughts slowly bubble through her. She dismissed that her racing heart, and shortness of breath was because of the mission. As Shego walked closer, Kim suppressed a smile that seems to slowly creeping across her face. I have a boyfriend, Kim deliberated. Shego was just a good friend.

Ron noticed the look on his girlfriend face, a look that should be for him and pointed the machine.

"Yea, Kimmie I could not tell you this when I was evil but-"

A red beam it hit Shego, engulfing her in a red glow.

"Mistake, sorry," Ron lied, smirked, knowing that Kim was his again.

Kim looked at Ron with a look of bewilderment. Ron hid the smirk. Shego hair fluttered in front her face. Her hair slide to the side of her face to display two glowing green eyes and a look that made everyone's hair on the back of their necks up. Shego then growled.

"Hang on, hang on I can fix it" Ron lied, tossing attitudinator into the street.

Shego took a stepped closer lighting her hands. Her green plasma glowed brighter then ever before. Kim took a step back and Ron took a step behind her. Kim started to look around for the attitudinator. Ron knew what Kim was looking for and ran to it. Before he was able to do any damage to it Drakken hovercraft slammed into a lamppost. The lamppost in turn crashed into the attitudinator. Ron grinned. Kim's face fell. Shego was indifferent. Kim shoved the remnants of the attitudinator into a bag and left.

**A Year Later.**

Kim looked down at her watch. That boy is late again; if this were a mission the world would already end, thought the redhead. She placed her hands on her hips, staring at the area where Ron should be coming from.

The blond staggered towards Kim gasping for air, and ranting. "Themonkeysarehereattackingtheschoolanditlookslikeshegoforunknownreasonishelp-" Blood trickled down his lips as he spoke. Ron was in horrible condition. His clothes were barely on his frame and he was covered in bruises. It looked as if he tried to stop them.

Kim calmed him down till he was about to add space between his words. "The MONKEYS are here, attacking the school and it looks like Shego for unknown reason is helping,"

Kim's heart raced with the mention of Shego. "Where?" She asked.

Ron pointed and Kim raced off, not noticing that Ron collapsed. Before Ron lost all conscious he thought, why did she leave me?

Kim places a hand in her pocket fiddles with a small piece of plastic, as she races towards Shego, and thought, not now its not complete yet.

…………………………

WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON, PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. The forgotten

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, SHEGO, AND DRAKKEN…. THIS IS AFTER GRADUTAION…IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT I'LL SPOIL SOME OF IT RON KIMCOUPLE (BLAH) SHEGO DRAKKEN COUPLE (DOUBLE BLAH SHUDDERS) JUST MORE COUPLES FOR ME TO GET RID OF!!! :0

Kim raced in the direction of Shego only to find people running in the opposite direction. She fought the crowd, pushing them out of her way. There were screaming, chunks of metal and who know what else was flying. Kim then heard the whirling of machinery. She noticed that the machine was some sort of digging mechanism. There was a large rotating drill in the front. The drill was connected to what looked like an old cargo crate. On the crate what could only be described as a bubble with two seats and lots of buttons. The monkeys were clearing rumble from the building making way for a blue figure. Drakken was standing out of the way of monkeys forcing them to hurry. He ranting about his plan but was too far away for Kim to get the details.

She ran into a courtyard and there was Shego was standing on statue, wearing her usual green and black suit. Shego had her hands on her hip with her usual scowl. Her hair moved with the wind, every so slightly showing her icy stare. The sun seemed to dance daintily on Shego's skin.

Kim stood, mouth open at the sight in front of her. Shego smirked and jump off the stature. She gracefully landed in front of Kim, like some sort of human cat. She lead in, letting her breath lingered on Kim's neck.

"Are we trying to catch flies? Eh Princess?" Shego purred.

The college student hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She blushed. Kim blinked as she came back into realty. Mental, she cursed at herself for looking like an idiot. She closed her mouth and slid her feet into a fighting stance. Shego noticed the movement and jumped back. She lit her hand and prepared to fight.

"Shego, come I got what I wanted," Yelled the blue man from behind them, now in the hull of the machine.

He held an odd looking box in the air with a smug look on his face. Shego looked at her boss with a look that made him freeze in his gloating. Like a deer in headlights, he stood frozen with his hands still over his head. Dr. Drakken did not understand why he was getting a look of pure loathing.

"FINE," Shego yelled at blue figure.

She huffed why was she dating him? The woman turned her attention back to the college student. A thought trickled in Shego's mind. A smile that Kim has never seen on the green tinted woman appeared. Kim was somewhat taken back by the look. The thief turned the plasma hands off. Shego using her super sped and got within inches of the redhead. She gripped Kim by her upper arm.

The green hued woman threw the younger women towards the wall of the closes building. Kim repositioned herself while in the air doing many flips and turns. She impacted the wall with her feet. She did a flip and landed feet first next to the wall. She mental cursed at herself for allowing Shego to get that close to her, again. Shego was not done with her prey yet.

She ran to the wall, pinning the smaller female against the wall. Shego used her body to keep the redhead from squirming too much. She grabbed the younger female arms, pulling them above her head. Shego using her left hand held the struggling woman's hands. With her other hand Shego traced Kim's body. The older woman could feel every shake that the redhead's body did. Shego lifted Kim's face toward hers.

Kim could not grasp what Shego was about to do. The college student struggled against Shego; only to earn herself more grinding into the wall. Kim's mind seemed to be at war with itself: one side was in glee with the close contact of Shego. The other was reminding her that she was with- what's his name... Ron that it she said only to herself. Kim heart began to race, her breath shorted, and she at that moment felt that she could not control her body. Shego then kissed Kim on the lips. Shego pulled her head back with a wolfish grin, freed the redhead and ran toward Drakken. Kim was frozen, still feeling the warmth of Shego's lips. She touched her lips, watching Shego.

Shego was doing her best not to look back at the hero. Drakken was paler, his mouth agape and his eyes like some sort of anime character. She hopped into the passenger side of the machine. She smiled as Drakken looked from her to Kim and then back to her.

"Are we leaving or what?" Shego asked, playing with her hair.

Drakken mumbled something along the lines, as "we will talk about this later". She propped her feet onto the dashboard of the machine, feeling the hum of the engine. Drakken claimed his composer and press buttons, making the drill move down. Kim more or less in her right state of mind remembered that Drakken was about to take off with some stolen box. The machine dug itself, going deeper and deeper, disappearing into the hole. The monkeys followed the machine. Kim raced to the newly created hole. She was to late.

The read-head hoped that whatever was stolen was not something too important. She paused knowing that she was forgetting something, but her mind was going over and over that simple kiss between her and Shego. Kim thought to how it was simple but it better then anything she shared with Ron. She almost slapped herself in the face. That's what she was forgetting: Ron. She sprinted towards where she left him, only to find a bloodstain in the grass.

………..

PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL SENDS THE MONKEYS AFTER YOU.

_**CREATIVETOO**_: **Interesting first chapter. Looking forward to reading more.**

Thanks; hope you like the rest of it

_**Kazumigirl**___** You'd better have another chapter up soon shakes fist. Poor Ron. Promise not to kill him off?**

Can't promise that, and I'll try to have chapters up as soon as possible.


	3. The girlfriend

PULLS OUT MEGAPHONE I DO NOT OR WILL I EVER OWN KIM POSSIBLE, RON, WADE OR YORI THESE PEOPLE ARE THE PACKMULES OF DISNEY WORKING IN THE MINES OF CALIFORNIA. FYI IF THOUGHTS OF BLOOD BUGS YOU, YOU MAY WANT TO SKIM PARAGRAPHS 1-2

………………………………..

Kim stared at the bloodstain. The redhead's mind filled with dread. It's all her fault she thought. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. The redhead mumbled to herself, "cannot think of that now". The world seemed to stop for the hero. Her brain noted the contrast of the scarlet against the emerald of the grass. Kim stood for a moment trying to grasp the thoughts of Ron hurt. The amount of life fluid painting the lawn worried her.

The redhead bent down and touch the crimson smudge: dried. Was she really gone that long? Kim thought to herself. She barely remembered reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her trademark: Kimmunicator. She flickered the device on and a teen came on.

Wade, now sporting small facial hair that had the look of "I'm not sure if I should shave this." He had a look of full content till he looked at Kim. In the time since the redhead had come to find Ron missing, her whole aura had changed. The hero's frame looked as if could fall to pieces at any moment.

In a voice that sounded nothing like the college student, Kim could barely raise a voice more then a whisper "Wade, where's Ron?"

Silence formed between the two friends. Wade could tell that Kim was clutching the Kimmunicator as if it would give her life. The hero looked at Wade with a look of desperation. It took him a moment to get passed the ghostly look that was on his friend's appearance and the ghastly voice, to find his own voice.

"What happen, Kim? I'll track him with that microchip we put in him." Wade whispered. The teen did not know why he whispered, but it seem that he could not get his voice any higher. He began to search for the blond man.

Kim's lip quivered. She was not sure what happen to Ron, all she knew was that it had something to due with Shego and Drakken. Kim's face changed to equally eerie look as she thought: if anything happen to her oldest friend, Shego and Drakken would regret it. (A/N: I wanted to end it here!!!!) The look was something Wade had never seen on the hero and hope to never seen again. As quickly as this look formed on the hero's face, it morphed back into a look of hopelessness.

One of the computers beeped. The teen slid his chair to the machine and began to type at the keyboard, trying to forget Kim's frightening look. A map appeared on the screen and a small red dot flashed. Wade clicked the dot and a new image appeared on the monitor. The image was almost like an RPG character profile with Ron's heartbeats, and other medical information.

Wade moved back to back to the screen that connected him to Kim. "He is in the hospital ten minutes away, do you want me to contact his family?"

"No, his parents and sister are in Japan." She murmured.

"I'll have a ride for you in three minutes." Wade said. Kim was in no condition to drive. Wade went to work on finding a ride for the young hero, not telling her that his profile on Ron looked grim.

The young hero turned off the device and waited.

A police car pulled up next to the young hero. A door opened and Kim got in the car like her body was possessed. The officer decided that speaking to the redhead was a bad idea, turned on the siren and drove towards the hospital. During the drive the officer, kept checking on her passenger who was strangely quiet. Kim got of the car, mumbled thanks and raced into the hospital.

She rushed to the information desk "Room of Ron Stoppable." Kim said in the same voice she used with Wade. This was not the time for her usual please and thank you.

The nurse at the desk, looked at the hero and spoke, "Mister Stoppable is in intensive care. He cannot have any visitors other then family."

Kim thought fast on her feet, "I'm his sister," After the words left her lips; she realized she did not say wife or girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, but our records say he has only one sister and she has already arrived." She said, gingerly having her hand on the notorious red button. Kim knees were about to buckle.

"Nurse-san, Possible-kohai is his- what do you Americans call it? Ah yes, his _best friend_, she is allowed to come." A familiar female voice came from behind the hero.

The Nurse waved the redhead on. Kim turned to see who said the golden words to allow her to see Ron. Yori stood, looking just as worried as Kim. The ninja grabbed the redhead by the arm and ran towards the intensive care. Kim wondered why the other woman was there. The last she heard Yori was living in Japan.

Kim didn't like how Yori was the one in charge and challenged the ninja "You know Ron and I are more then friends,"

Yori smiled, "This is one of your Americanized jokes, yes?"

Before Kim was able to have a come back, they had walked to the intensive care. Yori let go of Kim as the redhead raced through the doors.

………………………………

_**ELWING:**_**Oh I like it. Specially how sneaky Shego can be. **

**Keep going. I'm looking foward to read what happens next.**

Thank you! Yes, Shego is sneaky and she can only get worse or better depending on how you think of it.

_**RAINANDSNOW: **_**OMG.This is really well written. Please continue...and quick. I want to read more!**

Thank you, I will try to keep it coming as quickly as my mind and fingers can go!

_**RITAX91: **_**hih now u have me hocked.. wanna know what will happen.. will ron die O.O ?? and shego..is ..is dating drakken? LOL xD update **

Yes, in this one Shego is with Drakken, sadly, BUT this is a Kigo story so the question turns to how long? And about Ron that will be answered in the next chapter.

I SEEM TO LIKE TO LEAVE YOU PEOPLE HANGING, SORRY ITS JUST HOW I LIKE TO END CHAPTERS….

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW –SAN MEANS MS/MISS IT'S A MARK OF RESPECT…. AND –KOHAI MEANS LOWER THEN YOU LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF SENPAI….

PLEASE REVIEW AND I SHALL HAVE THE NEXT PART UP SOON AND WE SHALL SEE WHAT IS GOING ON WITH POOR RON!!!!! AND SHEGO AND DRAKKEN WILL BE BACK AS WELL!!!!!


	4. The punch

STANDS IN FRONT OF A CROWD IN A MALL (GET STARED AT) I DO NOT OR WILL I EVER OWN KIM POSSIBLE, RON, DRAKKEN, SHEGO, RED-SUITED HENCHMEN, THE GRENCH, THE KIMMUNICATOR, THE POODLE OR YORI, THESE PEOPLE HAVE TATTOOS OF THEIR OWNER ON THE BOTTOM OF THEIR LEFT FOOT: DISNEY. I DO OWN THE DRILL, WHICH I LIKE TO USE ON THE EVE OF THE 1001 DAYS AND THE CAR.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A couple of miles from the college campus, the drill was parked with a sign hanging from the tip, " Property of Drakken, no touché", written in felt-tipped pen. The machine was in a yard of a blue, two-story house. The yard was gated with yet another sign in the same penmanship: "Beware of poodle".

The last sign that was in the yard was larger and typed. It looked as if it had been mishandled, and moved around many times, with the words "Drakken's Lair", hanging on the door of the house. Shego thought it was stupid to write where the lair was. She never voiced the issue because it made it easier for a certain hero to find her.

In the newest Drakken lair, Shego was sitting at the community table next to the giant television screen that Drakken had to have in each lair. There two green and black suitcases under the table that the woman had her foot on: tapping.

Shego and Drakken where in the room that original blueprint of the house would have called the living room. The owners of the house did not seem to be going with the blueprints. There were steel bars, going across the middle of the room. The other side had gone to the animals: literally. The monkeys had been giving this part of the lair.

Their side looked like an exhibit in the zoo, swing tires, items on the floor that no one really wanted to guess what they were. The other humans in the house were upstairs peeking at the couple below. The red-suited henchmen smiled at the thought of what was going to happen. In the last mission they had to stay behind, due to the amount of room in the drill. Yet like all businesses, the henchmen had already heard of the kiss.

Some whispered in glee about the event (annoyed that they missed it), others were disgusted by it, and yet some were collecting on bets (What else do you think they are doing when they are not helping Drakken? Betting when Kigo things will happen, of course…They wrote the first Kigo fan fic, after all). They all started to put money down on what was going to happen with their boss and his second-in-command. Drakken was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.

Shego filed her nails reminiscing of the kiss she shared with Kim. How the hero's skin felt against her own. How light the college student was as she threw her. How her frame felt when she trace it with her fingers.

She only wished that the next time that it was skin to finger. Shego smiled. She could not wait till she got her change again. Sure, she knew that Kimmie was with Ron. The villainess had watched them grow closer. She also knew that Ron was too much of an idiot to keep her Kimmie. Shego also knew something that would blackmail that idiot to leave her pumpkin, whom she was sure would come running to her open arms. The woman fanned her fingers looking at her work. Out of the corner she noticed a blue figure moving. She came out of her daze state to notice Drakken.

Drakken was also thinking of the kiss but not in the same manner as the villainess. His girlfriend had _kissed Kim Possible._ He seem to in a rut going back and forth, waving his arm and moving his mouth, but there was nothing coming out. It looked like someone had turned off the sound on a television. Shego cocked her head. Drakken nodded as he came to a decision. He crumpled his forehead. He stopped and stood in front of the green tinted woman.

"Shego I-" Spoke Drakken, finding his voice.

Shego stood, inches from Drakken, and placed a finger on the blue man's lips, silencing him. She sighed and narrowed her gaze. Shego looked the villain in the eyes. He quivered at the look.

"This is not working out," She said coldly. A groan came from some of the henchmen and others showed signs of happiness as they collected the money.

She turned and reached under the table, grabbing the two luggages. The villainess then walked out the front door without looking back, if she did she would of seen Drakken staring at her with anger and hurt. Shego walked through the door and slammed it.

It was as if a chapter of her life story that had just finished. Now it was time to turn the page, and write the next. Shego could hear Drakken yelling orders to the red-suited henchmen and the monkeys. The green hued woman sighed; she had just quit her job, lost her place of living. At least she had something to give that hero of hers.

She smiled a grin that would make the Grinch envious; she had pocketed the box that Drakken had just stolen. Shego had could not figure out how the box changed shape at a mere touch. She flung her belongs into the back of lime green convertible with black interior. The woman hopped in the driver side, took the keys out of her pocket and put them in the car ignition. She turned the keys, feeling the engine purring. Shego sat there for a moment, in the first time since the meteor hit she felt scared.

She was about to do something out of character and prayed that it worked. If it didn't she would just have to go to plan A: blackmail. Why wouldn't she have her second option be A, Her first plan was Z for it was not something she had thought she would be doing. She backed out of the driving way and drove a block before realizing she had not one clue where the hero was.

She pulled over and reached under the seat of the passenger side, Drakken would have had a field day if he knew she had this. Her fingers grasped what looked like a green and black Kimmunicator.

On the screen were two dots a pink one and a blue one hovering over each other. She tapped the dots; the screen zoomed on the dots. The words Hospital glowed on top of the dots. Her eyes went slightly wide: Kim and the buffoon where in the hospital. She tapped it again: The intensive care unit appeared on the screen. Shego's skin paled to a color that it has not been in years. Her being slightly aggressive on the redhead must have harmed her, her mind screamed at her, but the other side whispered she had been much worse to Princess in the past. Shego put the car in gear and started to break all the rules of the road as she drove to the hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………….

The blue man yelled orders to the red-suited henchmen and the monkeys. Shego will pay, Drakken thought and that _hero of hers_. The idea of Shego joining with _Kim Possible_ would not be good for him. It made him sick to his stomach. How dare Shego dump him so close to him having the world in his grasp. He looked to sideways at the monkeys and noticed they were doing something he did not say. The blue man walked up to the steel bars and screamed the orders again. He heard the click of the switch that opened the caged animals. Drakken backed away from the bars as they slid into the ceiling.

"You cannot defy my order, I…. I…. I still have the-" He looked to where he had place the box that he had just stolen, it was gone. Drakken screamed to his henchmen, who where already departing as if they were fleas jumping from a dying host. The last one even waved at Drakken as he jumped out the window, leaving the blue man to his fate.

…………………………………………………………………

Kim fell to her knees at the sight of her friend. Yori stood behind like a statue, judging the sight before her. Ron looked like he had escaped the bowels of hell. His whole body was in horrible shape. It looked as if he was crushed. The man was hooked up to multiple machineries. There was beeping coming from each machine, saying: "hey, look I live".

The redhead stood and walked towards Ron, looking over his face as he slept. She stroked his face; Ron's body flinched at the touch. Kim pulled her hand away and turned to face the ninja. There were more questions then she had answers and it looked as if the only one who could answer them were either lying in a bed or standing in front of her. She figured it would be easier to get them from the one conscious, even if she had to beat them out of her.

"Ron has yet to wake up since I brought him," Yori said as she walked up to the hero.

"Ron? I thought it was Stoppable-sama, and what are you doing here?" Kim said as she gained some of her composure.

"Well, Possible-kohai. In my culture when two people become close, we call them by their first name. I have been America for about two years. " The ninja said, looking down at the floor.

A groan made both women jump and turn to the blond. The blond was still unconscious. "Shego don't!!!" he moaned turning his head side to side. Kim made a fist, her fingers cut into her palm. Droplets of blood colored the monotonous floor.

The hero was going to hurt the villainess for harming her best friend. She'll be kissing my fist the next time we meet. Yori took a few steps from the redhead, hoping she was not the one Kim was mad at. The word "Shego" escaped Kim's lips. Yori let out the breath she did not realize she was holding. The ninja knew that when Kim was done with Shego-san, she would be next.

……………………………………………………………………………

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW –SAN MEANS MS/MISS …. AND –KOHAI MEANS LOWER THEN YOU LIKE THE OPPOSITE OF SENPAI…. -SENPAI IS RESPECT.

AH YES, I HAVE HINTED TO THINGS IN THE CHAPTERS TITLES. WILL HAVE MORE UP SOON…REVIEW OR I'LL STARVE!!!

_**DA BAO:**_** This is so good! VERY beautifully written, I only just finished and already I cannot wait for more. Please don't take too long to update, I'll be eagerly awaiting your next update!**

**I can' only imagine what Ron is feeling, he was soo idiotic with his rash decisions. Sometimes I just really want to kill him.**

**-Da Bao**

Thank you very much, I'll try not to keep you waiting. Yes, his rash decisions to get him hurt among other things…..

_**RITAX91:**_**yaya new update! im linking this story, hope ron will be okay.. lol yori made me laugh xd anyway wanna see shego :D **

**update soon xoxo**

Oh, goodie!!!! I have been linked! Shego has been spotted!!!!! Updated and will once again.


	5. The parts

CREEPS UP TO RANDOM PEOPLE ON THE STREET AND SHOUTS IN THEIR EARS "I DO NOT SHEGO, KIM, RON, CUDDLEBUDDIES, DRAKKEN, YORI, SMARTYMART, AGENT FASHION AND THE HOODED ONE. (NO I AM NOT GIVING THEM AWAY). I DO HOW EVER OWN THE NUMBERS IN SHEGO'S POCKET".

Shego had at least ten police's vehicles trailing her into the hospital parking lot. The woman had broken every traffic law in only twenty minutes. She skidded into where she wanted to park. The vehicle took up only three parking spaces and one was a handicap space, not that Shego noticed. The villainess pressed a button, making the top of the convertible go up. Once there was a roof on her car she turn off the engine. Shego sat in the car collecting herself; she was so worried about her Kimmie. Doubt ran wild through her like wildfire and without a way to put it out.

Pumpkin may not understand what she had given up: her job, her home, and basically her lifestyle. Princess may not want to be with her because of her dating buffoon. Shego gritted her teeth and waved her hand as if to shoo the doubts out of her mind. She opened the door and realized that there were at least ten police officers pointing their weapons at her. Shego lit her hands and growled. The woman could only think of getting to her Kimmie, hoping she was all right. The police jumped and backed up slightly.

"Get out of the way or you'll be happy that we are next to a hospital!" The green hued woman yelled, looking like some sort of demon.

An officer fired due to a hairy trigger-finger at Shego. The bullet missed the woman and hurled into the convertible tire. The air oozed out of the tire. The vehicle began to lean. Shego used all her speed and grabbed the officer by his collar. She pulled his face close to hers. She then tossed him into a police car. The sound of broken glass was the only thing that could be heard, the rest of the police force had suddenly lost their will to do anything that could anger the woman.

"My car better be fixed by the time I come out or you all will regret it. If it's not fixed, I will come after you and the whole police force!" The green colored woman hissed.

The police moved out of her way rather quickly. Shego hands went back to normal. She raced in the hospital. The police began to measure the tire and hoped to have it fixed before she came back.

Since Shego had her tractor it made it easy to find the room, she did not heed any of the nurses. She ran past the gift shop or as it read "Smartymart, gift shop". The villainess sneezed with all the flowers. Shego stopped and turned around. She thought, I have to give Pumpkin something, isn't that what you do in a hospital? Shego was not sure what the correct protocol was since she never visited anyone in the hospital.

Only reason she knew people in the building was because she put them there, and they did not wish for her to visit. She ran into the store, only to see that there was an arrangement of gifts of all sorts of size, shape and color. The green hued woman decided that Kimmie was worth the best, but the question was what was the best? Shego noticed the clerk standing behind a counter made of glass with the Smartymart red vest. The clerk looked like she was trying to read a book but the vest was distracting her. She kept pulling on it as if she wanted to shed it from her body.

She walked up to the clerk demanding, "What do I give to someone in the intensive care unit? " She slammed her fist into the counter, making the clerk look up.

"What ever you wish, honey. You can take me, since I'm in the store." Purred the clerk and she then winked.

The clerk pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some digits. She handed Shego the paper with the words, "Call me some time."

Great, thought Shego, the clerk is flirting with me. Shego took the paper and shoved it into the pocket on her leg. It was overflowing with papers of similar size to the one she was putting in there. (What else could she have in there? Other then the numbers of people who thought she was hot.) Since the clerk was not any help Shego was on her own. She then turned her attention to the gifts in front of her.

The villainess decided to one of every thing: a card, flowers, and every item in the store. She did seize a stretcher from the hall and piled every thing on to it. The only thing she grabbed more then one of was the cuddlebuddies. She took the whole stand. The woman knew Pumpkin long enough to know that she had thing for cuddlebuddies. Shego wanted to make sure that the message was clear that she was sorry for sending Princess to the hospital; it made her sick to her stomach. The villainess kept one hand open so she could see the device leading her to Kimmie. After Shego had piled all that she wanted she left. She could hear the clerk yelling "theft, you stole my heart"

The clerk then sighed and muttered "They don't pay me enough for this" and went back to reading a book, titled: The Ride of the Nobles. The store was in shambles; it looked as if a band of children had attacked it. The clerk looked around at store to see know one around and smirked. Muffled noises were coming near her feet. The clerk kicked the woman who was tied, lying on the floor.

The clerk took off the vest and tossed at the one on the floor, "See I'm giving it back to you. It was like so last season, I mean who wears vest today!" (A/N: If you happen to being in vest then picture yourself in the story…but then again you would have a sore side…and tied up, but you could be into that. 0o)

She pulled out a cell phone, "Agent Fashion here, like operation paper is like a go. Yes, yes understood. I will like do that. What? You did like what to Drakken? Not that I care, that blue suit like never in season."

The woman walked out of the building to do the next part of the plan. She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The paper in Shego's pocket beeped. The woman got into a very in car the VW Beetle with three other people. The one driving was having issues with driving; she had to keep lifting the hood up slightly so that she could see. (A/N: first person to guess these people gets a prize of air.)

……………………………………………………………….

Shego followed the beeps of the device, down this corridor, around this corner, and up these floors. She raced through the floors, with a mess in her wake. The green hued woman used the stretcher as a crowd mover, scared patients and shoved doctors out of the way. She stopped once in awhile to reread the device, there seem to be something interfering with it.

The ride in the elevator was the worse. Just by her being there had forced the other people to try to blend into the wall. No one got off his or her floor, if it was before Shego's. Once she got off of the elevator, the passengers raced out of the lift as quickly as possible. She looked at a sign stating she was up two floors from the invasive care unit. She cursed and looked at the device, it had changed the dot's locations. Something was messing with the signal. Shego got back in the elevator unaware that she was making the other occupants uncomfortable.

She stopped in front of the doors of where her Kimmie was. She braced herself to see Pumpkin in a hospital bed. The green hued woman hoped that Pumpkin was not in a horrible condition, she did not know if she could handle it. She pushed though doors open only to see Kim standing over the bed. Another woman standing near her and Ron in the bed.

"Thank goodness" She muttered. She moved around the stretcher with a smile on her face; it was the buffoon in the hospital. She stood in front of the stretcher, leaning on it. As she leaned on the stretcher, it moved. One of the wheels made a squeak. Kim and the other woman turned around.

The villainess smiled at the redhead with total happiness. Kim moved faster then she had in years. She used all her might to have her fist collide with Shego face. The green hued woman went down like a heavy weight boxer on his last leg. The gifts scattered off the stretcher and on to the floor. Shego bumped her head on the metal part of the stretcher. Yori whispered "nighty nighty" and got in a defense mode, watching Kim. The hero walked over the gifts and Shego's body.

"Yori, call me when Ron wakes up," Kim said, Shaking. She walked out the doors. Shego, the hero thought, hurt Ron. The punch was needed, wasn't it? She looked at her hand her knuckles where cut and her palm had four fingers nail prints into her skin. Kim needed to clear her head, so she decided to walk back to her dorm. She shoved her hands in her pockets; one hand felt the cold metal that she had placed in there earlier.

An idea went through her head like a 1001 volts running through her body. Shego could be fixed, Kim thought, She can be good again. Other issue surfaced: can I be a friend with someone who hurt my friend? She shook her head. Once Shego was good then she would not break out of jail. If only the device did not break in the first place then Ron would not be in the hospital, and she would have a girl-She dismiss the thoughts and only thought of the task ahead.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Shego groaned and rubbed her jaw; she did not think her Pumpkin could hit her that hard. Her head felt horrible. The last time she hit her that hard was into the radio tower, but she had that coming. Since Shego knew there was no way she would be able to get up, she thought back to that night, that got Pumpkin and buffoon together. The rain was like ice that night.

She told Drakken that it was a bad idea to try to use Kimmie's weakness for cute boys. It was a bad night for Shego; she would never tell Pumpkin that she almost died. If the meteor did not hit her then she would of. Kim was angry at the fact that Eric was not real and taking out with Shego. Shego was used to this since every time Drakken did something in Kimmie's direction, Shego would fight. On that night it was the worse.

"You know what I really hate?" Kim yelled with venom in her voice.

"That your date melted" Shego said without thinking, once the words left her lips she regretted it.

"No…YOU!" Kim said and raced at Shego…

Shego conscious came back to the presents. The green hued woman knew she was missing something; Princess only hit her that hard when she had done something horrible. She opened her eyes to see a blurry ninja standing over her.

Yori moved away from Shego, between the villainess and Ron. She had her hand up to defend the man from the woman trying to stand. Shego swayed and walked (more of a stagger) to the wall using it for support. The pain in her head was barely bearable; she would have a knot later. When her vision was normal she looked at the ninja and smirked.

"Do you honestly think I would go after the buffoon?" Shego said amused that the ninja thought she was going to harm the man.

"You did, you're the reason why he is in this condition." Yori uttered keeping her guard up.

"That is news to me," Shego muttered. So that's it. That's why Kimmie knocked me out she thought I maimed what's-his-name.

"If it was not you then who?" The ninja said, dropping her guard. …………………………………………………………………

DON DON DAAAAA!!!! POOR SHEGO!!!!

REVIEW TIME(I like this time):

NEW ONES FOR CH 1:

_**FUZZIBARE: **__**Thank you! Owed you that one for "a few new tricks": even though I never finished it, (required now!). I always hoped for a sequel, but never thought it would actually happen. But wait, "anyhtings possible for ..." "The Twelve" is a gift I rank up there with Disney actually resuming KP for season 4.**_

_**BTW: 2 years ago "a few new tricks" was my introduction to KP fan fiction, AND to kigo! I got too wrapped up in it for my first outing and had to back away, to resume it at a later date. Got me all emo! Good job!**_

_**Looking forward to more of "The Twelve".**_

I am making sure this is clear, I did not write anything of those. If I did not read your review correctly, tell me.

CH2:

_**KAGURA425: **__**nice chapter love the story line srri about not reviewing the first chapter, it was great though X3**_

Its fine, I won't send anything after you and thank you.

CH3:

_**KAGURA425: **__**awesome chapter! XD hope ron gets better (**_

Thank you, Ron is still breathing…so there is still hope….maybe….I give nothing way…don don daaa!!!

AND CH4:

_**RITAX91:**__**oh god lol! me likey this chapter so much :) tnx for updating**_

_**already cant wait for the new one. I really want to know hwat happened to ron, what had shego done? LOL anyway im so happy she left that blue buffon xD **_

_**UPDATE SOON**_

_**Xoxo**_

Thanks, I'm glad she left him too. I don't know what the "Mouse" was thinking putting them together at the end.(but its fixed) 

_**DA BAO:**_ _**Whoot! I'm so glad to see an update. I can't believe I had forgotten to add this to my story alert list. That aside, yeesh, I wonder if Drakken is crazy enough to do something to Shego or Kim. Kim's angry at Shego, Yori's angry at Shego, Ron is PROBABLY angry at Shego (but thank goodness he's out cold). I can't wait to see how all the characters' interactions will be.**_

_**-Da Bao**_

But its there now so the world may spin!(j/k) But thank you for doing so. Everyone is ticked at everyone, I find it amusing when its at the wrong person. Here in this chapter is their interaction!!!! Hope you enjoy it.

_**KAGURA425: **__**can't wait for ur next update, just finished reading chapter 4 and i love the way the story is going so far! X3**_

Thanks, hope you keep reading it!

_**SOMEDORKYNERD: **__**can't wait till you update!**_

_**Please do it soon**_

Not to soon, but soon enough, I guess that's what you can call this update.

_**KAZUMIGIRL:**__**I like it so far! I'm also now adding you to my author alert list**_

Oh goodie!!! I've been added, I have not been this happy since…..I was linked.

IF YOU HAPPEN TO ANY QUESTION, PLEASE ASK. IF IT HAS TO DO WITH THINGS THAT HAVE YET TO COME I WILL NOT ANSWER, BUT ANYTHING ELSE, CONFUSED ABOUT SOMETHING - THINGS LIKE THAT ARE FINE TO ASK, I RATHER NOT HAVE YOU CONFUSED!


	6. The betrayal

TAKES OUT A SOAP BOX AND STANDS ON IT I SHALL NEVER OWN KIM, SHEGO, DNAMY, CUDDLEBUDDIES, RON, RUFUS, YORI, FASHIONISTAS, CAMILLE LEON, AND THE ATTITUDINATOR. THEY ARE BRANDED BY DISNEY AND DISNEY ALONE.

………………………………………………………….

Kim muttered to herself about if she had done the right thing in punching Shego. It felt as if she had done the worst possible action as if she had killed her first born. Her body stated its opinion in the matter: her mind pounded against her skull, her stomach had knots that would make a sailor envious and other thing that could not be described.

The hero walked past the boy's dorm only to stop. If Ron was going to be in the hospital for a while he is going to need clothes, and other items, Kim thought. She walked in, sneaking past the front desk to Ron's room. Kim pulled out her key to the room. It made her laugh because the only reason she had the key was because Ron was always loosing his. The blond would toss rocks at Kim's windows at any hours of the night; his record for waking her up is 2:24 in the morning.

The key clicked in the lock, unlocking the door. She flickered the lights on. Squeaks came from under the mess that had covered the floor. The redhead was distraught enough not to realize what was around her. Kim would have realized that the squeaks were warning her of another person rummaging through drawers and creating the mess.

The redhead searched through the clothes and other items that she did not want to think about till she came to a small pink rodent. Kim picked up the small mole rat and cried. Rufus stared at the redhead trying to figure what had happened and where was Ron? The boy went out to get some nacos and that was hours ago. There was not time for this, the rodent thought, trying to get Kim's attention. He danced on her hand, waved his paws and pointed to the intruder. Kim, not noticing what the rodent was saying or doing thought he was just worried about Ron. The redhead moved to the bed and explained to the rodent where his counter part was.

Rufus made a squeak of pain and worry for Ron. He did his best to calm the hero and once again trying to get her attention.

A pair of pants hit Kim; "I got what I need!!" giggled the other person in the room, waving a paper around. She looked at rather larger woman decked out in purple with a necklace of a certain cuddlebuddy (the otterfly) around her neck. She also had monkey hands and now a tail. The voice woke Kim from her trance.

"DNAMY!!" Kim gasped.

Kim put Rufus on the bed. DNAMY looked at the door and then the window trying to figure out which would be the quickest to get out of. Kim quickly took the paper that the woman was so thrilled to have.

She threw it to Rufus. DNAMY tried to get pass the redhead and with one move Kim threw the woman out of the room. The hero then went to the door and locked it.

DNAMY picked herself up and smiled. She pulled out a walky-talky "Agent Gene here, I got it," Her tail moved in front of her and it was wrapped around a small fragment of metal. "We now have the last pieces of the attitudinator." DNAMY walked down the stairwell. "It was a good idea to get that boy out of the way so that Kim would be out of her room, but we did loose the blueprints. The Fashionistas and Camille Leon were able to get the tracker on Shego, right? Good. You will hold on to your side of your deal right? I get the pink one, I can't wait to see what makes him works."

She turned the device off and spoke to herself, "Almost there, almost finished just a few more steps and the plan will be done. "

………………………………………………………

The redhead took the paper from the rodent who was trying to keep her from seeing it. Kim looked at the paper and could not believe what it was.

"Oh no!" Squeaked the rodent shaking his head.

………………………………………………………………………..

"The buffoon took a beating, huh?" Shego inquired looking over Ron. She took great care not to harm the boy while she looked for a sign of which of the many villains she knew that could of done this. "But, the question I have is for you ninja, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ron was tired of being the weakest one on Team Possible." Yori uttered standing next to the villainess.

"There is only two, one had to be the last one, and it sure wasn't going to be my Kimmie," Shego voiced, looking the ninja in the eye.

Yori moved a hair out of the blond boy face, "No, there are more, like Rufus-chan who has more power then Ron and so we train for months, helping him gain power."

"Training? Then what about the kiss?" Shego pulled out a picture, from a place that even the ninja could not follow. The villainess tossed a candid shot of the ninja and Ron at Yori.

……………………………………………………………………

AN END OF ANOTHER CHAPTER, I STARTING TO THINK MY WRITING IS LIKE LOST….MORE QUESTION AT EACH TURN BUT ANSWER ONLY A LITTLE, BUT DON'T WORRY ALL QUESTION WILL BE ANSWER SOON ENOUGH.

YUMMY REVIEW TIME!

**KAGURA425:** **Poor shego (...i wonder what kim is gonna do with the attitudinator when it's fixed 0.o..great chapter btw! 3**

We don't have to worry about that at the moment and thank you!!

**SOMEDORKYNERD:**

**who harmed ron?**

**Ohh I hope Shego doesn't get brainwashed. I like Shego as she is**

wags finger Tut, tut I can't say who harmed Ron, and I do like Shego the way she is too


	7. The missing

TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND TAKES OUT A LONG LIST I DO NOT OWN SHEGO, KIM, YORI, DRAKKEN, SMARTYMART, RON, WADE, RUFUS, MONKEY FIST, DUFF, GILL, E-BAY, AND ANYBODY ELSE IN THIS STORY. IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT BEEN LISTENING THESE THINGS ARE OWNED BY DISNEY. I DO HOWEVER OWN, THE BANANA TIE, THE BOX, AND THE RAY GUN.

**BREAK-FANFIC WON'T ALLOW BREAKS SO I WILL JUST TYPE BREAK,**

The two women were frozen, like two animals forced to cage together. Each waited for the other to move, to slip up, or even to breath. Shego was frozen only because she could not predict Yori movements. Yori on the other hand was like the hamster tossed into the snake cage. She did not have any idea of why the snake was interesting with her. Why would Shego care if she were with Ron, she thought, unless the woman had some reason to care? From what Ron had told Yori about Shego was that the woman had some insane reason for doing whatever she did. A thought bubbled through her: Well this hamster has fangs.

The only noise could be heard came from the machines echoing the fact that Ron was alive. The nurses broke the silence and the stature-like positions of the two women. The nurses rolled in another person in the room. They did not pay any heed to the Shego or Yori and set up the machine for the person. A young man raced into the room and held the hand of the other person. The two women glared at the nurse till they left, but the man did not seem to notice them.

Yori looked down at the photo. It was taken late at night. The picture had them entwined in a kiss. Ron's hands were around the ninja slim frame. Yori had pressed the blond grinding him into the wall. The blond was either pressing the ninja into him or trying to get away. His eyes were wide with a start, but hers were in totally content. Yori remember the night very fondly, but that was something to do later right now she had to deal with the snake.

The photo was candid picture taken by Shego herself. She kept taps on the blond because she knew that he would screw up and she would there waiting. Shego could not care less about these two were together but she did care if Kimmie got hurt and that was not to be. The ninja took great care in picking it up. She took a moment to figure out how to speak. The picture slowly fluttered onto the floor. The box from earlier vibrated in her pocket, Shego made a note of it and reminded herself to figure out what it was. She went back over Ron knowing that there had to be a sign of who harmed the buffoon. Shego rubbed a finger on the blond's collar to have a sliver of green slime cover her glove, bingo. Yori grabbed the villainess hand making her look at her.

"YOU were spying on us?" the ninja said with hatred in her voice. She would be ticked if this woman would ruin everything she had worked on.

The ninja took out a knife from under the folds of her outfit and pointed it at Shego. The green hued woman put her hand up in the air, trying to calm the younger woman down. If it got into a fight in the a room this size then she would probably be unable to say to Kim that she had nothing to due with the new injures on Ron's body.

"Not you and him, just him." Shego shrugged, "But the million dollar question is, what the hell were you two doing? Kimmie could get hurt when she hears that buffoon and you were going behind her back. It's betrayal." Shego eyes glowed as she growled, "AND NO ONE HURTS MY PUMPKIN, but me!"

A noise that made both the woman stop in their tracks came from one of the machines. It was a noise that would make anyone in a hospital blood run cold. A scream of sorrow could be heard from the room and the sound of crying.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

In Kim's hands was the blueprint of the attitudinator. Why was Ron keeping this from her? She had told him since it was broken that she was trying to fix it and even said something along the lines of "the blueprints would help". The blond would smile full of content and then when Kim was looking a frown would form, "Well we don't have them, KP let's go gets some nacos". She reached her hand into her pocket trying to touch the metal that had brought her comfort, for the last year and it was gone. Kim crumbled the paper in her hand and sat on the bed. What was she going to do? This emotion rollercoaster that she was on was driving her crazy. It seem that someone was controlling every move she made. (A/N: Dance Puppet, Dance.)

She need time to sort everything out. The hero thought of a place that would be perfect to escape to. She made a short call for a ride and headed out the door. Kim tossed the. Kimmunicator On the bed slamming the door on her way out. She did not want to hear from anyone. For the first time in her life she did not care if the world ended.

The rodent pressed on the keys of the Kimmunicator Wade appeared on the screen confused at first to see a pink face looking at. If Wade had not known the small naked mole rat then it would of taken long for him to follow the orders of the hairless one. Wade muttered "good luck" to the pink one and faded out. Rufus listen as the Kimmunicator began to ring and waited for the other side to pick up.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Many of the villains that Kim had face over the years were in a room together. Tables were set up with little nametags for each persons, everyone was dressed in their best. The men were in suits and the women were in dresses. Yet each one had their own personality showing through: Duff Killigan had a plaid tie, Motor Ed had his sleeves cut off, and things like that for each person. Every table had the same look except one long table that was elevated so it could look over everyone. The elevated table had three people sitting at it. A woman looking at the people below, and at each side was a man. One held her hand and the other was more interested in thinking about what was to come.

In the middle of the room was a statue of a man with both arms in front, and with a look of angry. A black suit was fitted around the statue, with a tie that had a banana in the center of it. The adjudicator was in the side of the room with its own table. Lights danced off of the helmet giving it the look of value. The adjudicator has had better days but it was complete or as much could be done without the blueprints. Many villains, villainess and henchmen wooed and awed at the helmet. They were excited about how close they were to getting the teen hero.

"…. With that hero out of the way I could like totally take whatever I want…" A villainess said as she planned on what fashion she would have with Kim out of way.

"…. That sidekick went down with a bang... You know it was-" yelled a man who was covered in green oozed.

"Ooooo I will have that rodent on my lab table and then..." DNAmy sputtered.

"I can't believe we have gotten this far…" A man in a Smartymart vest mutter and the comment got him several glares.

A woman stood up from the larger table. "Now my fellow villains" A cough came from the audience. "And of course my fellow villainess. Now that we are working together we will defeat Kim Possible. I as you know am new to the villain side of life, but I will lead you to the defeat of the silly hero."

A cheer came from the crowd.

She spoke on, "but we have lost one of our own to the hero. Shego has joined Kim Possible, but most of us knew this would happen in a matter of time. The one that was suppose to stop that from happen is here with us."

A caged was pushed into the middle of the room next to the stature with a blue man in a fetal position. "Now that the test subject is here, let us begin."

Drakken screamed as he stood up and thrust his arm in the air. "You betrayed me, I had Possible, and the perfect planned!"

The woman who spoke before "Quiet you blue freak" to the henchmen "bring the device."

The henchmen rolled out a device that looks like your usual ray gun. It had several buttons that would make any sane person want to press them, but luckily the room was filled with the insane. The henchmen pointed the ray gun at the statue and Drakken. Drakken ran to the other side of the cage, and plead to the other villains, and villainess to let him out.

Wines of "I'll give you Canada", "You have the candy in my pocket" to "Curse you Kim Possible, you think you are all that, but your not". They just looked on.

The woman in charge of the whole ordeal spoke again, "You, idiot this one is not for you" The crowd laugh, "Just watch and be amazed." She paused and then said. "You see the reason none of us were able to take down Kim Possible was because each of us are part of the same whole. Without all of us then it was not possible for us to get even close. Kim on the other hand, has unconsciously figure this out. On her side she has found: Ron, Rufus, Herself, just to name a few. With all of us working together we will be able to beat Kim! Now turn on the machine so that we greet one of the last to join. In other words: Pull the lever."

Everyone, except Drakken put on their goggles and waited. The henchmen pressed the buttons and of course pulled a lever. A beam of orange and other of blue hit the statute causing it to hum. Drakken looked at the beam and screamed due intensity of it. He rolled on the floor, holding his face.

The stone floated in the air several inches, (A/N: 3.94094488 × 10-8 inches to be exact). The statute arms flexed, the grayish color turned into a flesh color. The man fell to the floor and groaned. He touched every inch to be sure that he was flesh again. He then noticed the people who were crowding around him.

"Monkey Fist, you swear to be loyal to the cause of destroying Kim Possible." The woman from the high table said as she looked at the man. The man moved slowly trying to stand. He slipped and fell back onto the floor. A snicker came from the crowd. One glare from Monkey Fist ended it. He got on all fours, trying to remind his muscle to how to move. The man noticed that he was not in his usual clothes. A banana on the tie, he thought as he looked at it, someone has an odd sense of humor. The crowd waited for him to speak.

"How long was I in that form? " He asked.

"1 year, 5 months, 2 days, 39 hours, 1-" Squealed DNAmy.

"That is enough, now what is the answer?" Ordered the woman.

"And what do I get in return?" Monkey Fist said with a cracked voice. DNAmy moved closer to the man.

"One thing, and it can be anything," The woman placed her hands on her hips.

"I guess banging you is out of the question?" He looked at her with an odd look on his face.

"Err…-" A small amount of rose colored her cheeks. The woman shook her head before anyone realized. Her brunette locks fluttered in her face.

The man beside her stood. His chair made a load noise as it scraped the floor. He thumped the table with both hands. He stared down at Monkey Fist. "NO, banging my wife, that job is mine and mine only. Mr. not as hip as me!" The man on the other side of the woman choked on his drink. "But its true, father." Wined the man.

Monkey Fist found his footing and gazed back at the man into his grey-green eyes. The man sat down and pulled at his signature yellow shirt to get the gaze out of his mind. He then played with the fork as if to say that Monkey Fist was not a challenged. The crowd was quiet to see if what would their leaders do. It was as if they knew that if the correct words were not said then power would switch. The woman fiddled with her band. Monkey Fist thought to himself, "Not a happy marriage I take it. "

Monkey Fist could tell the woman unsure on how to continue so he spoke, "Then what I want is three wishes," He thought it was best to help her out, she interested him. The crowd simmered down and relaxed, it looks like power would stay with the people at the table.

"Oddly, you are the first to ask that," She said gaining her composure, " Fine, what are they?" A groan of 'Why did I not think of that' came from the crowd.

DNAmy saw her opening and moved in for the kill. She launched herself at Monkey Fist. They tumbled to the ground. Monkey Fist was alarm with the new weight on him. He tried every possible way to get out from under the woman. If he was not getting use to moving again then he would of easily slipped from her grasp. Monkey Fist made a mental note get revenge on Hana and brother for imprisoning him in stone. When he had finally freed himself, he smiled as he was about to speak DNAmy grabbed him around the waist. She moved her tail under his chin softly rubbed the side of his face. She looked up at him with a look that could only be described as a fan meeting their object of desire.

He screamed to the woman in charge, "Keep this freak away from me!"

"Done, and the others?" She snapped her fingers and the henchmen moved in to try to pry the two apart. It took cooking oil and the help of many of the male villains to free the poor man. The men were willing to help out DNAmy latest obsessions because at one time or another they were in the same position. Usually it took a secret lair and many months of hiding to stop her. The henchmen dragged the woman away. She glared at the woman in charged and then smiled sweetly to Monkey Fist. DNAmy mutter something along the lines of "Montekins we'll be together soon." The total XY chromosome population cringed at her words.

Monkey Fist prayed to all the monkey gods that that woman never set eyes on him again or his things. She did have a habit of stealing locks of hair (reason why Duff Killigan has a bald spot), underwear and other items that did not need to leave their owners.

When henchmen had dragged her to the end of the hallway "We will be known as Monamy or DNAFist and the fans will be thrilled. There will be 1001 stories of us together on Fanfic!!" She pulled away from the henchmen and with stars in her eyes, "We will be more popular then Kigo that those silly red-suited henchman write."(A/N: Monamy not my favorite slash btw…Kigo and Bonty all the way.)

"What fans?" Came from everyone in the room.

The henchmen stopped so the woman could answer. "Why, who do you think buys your things on E-bay?" With that being said the guards pulled her out of the room. The people could still hear screams "I love you Monty" till it became a whisper and then nothing. Everyone made a mental note that DNAmy was crazy and she was just saying nonsense. (A/N: Little do they know…)

The women were doing their best not to laugh at the scene before them. The men were looking at the door with fright in their eyes watching the doorway that DNAmy was forced out of. They huddled together, prying that they would not be next on her list when she got bored of Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist gained his sanity and stepped out of the huddle, "I want the Stoppable family" He ran a hand through his hair, the woman at the table blushed again, this time catching his attention, interesting.

"Done," The woman said.

Gill walked toward Monkey Fist. "Well I'll have you know that I have taken care of Ron and allowed him to have the honor of meeting my fists. "

"Someone like you could only injure him if he happen to have knocked himself out". Monkey Fist said calmly wishing that he had more control over his body. His body felt like a wet noodle for lack of a better description.

Gill turned a lighter green. It seem that Monkey Fist struck a nerve. Gill grabbed the martial artist by the color and flung him across the room. Monkey Fist did a flip in the air and land somewhat graceful on the ground.

"You tore my clothes," He said, matter of fact.

The man decided to test his muscle. He raced to the fishman and performed a small move of tai shing pek kwar on Gill. Gill fell to the floor and had to be dragged off by the henchmen to recover. Monkey Fist wobbled a little, that small move caused him too much energy.

"Someone get him out of the oil stain and shattered clothes-" Spoke the woman in charge. She was surprised that she was holding her breath during the short fight scene.

A henchman interrupted her and stuttered as he spoke. "Ma'am, Kim has left the Kimmunicator and is heading east."

"You five will meet her there" The woman pointed to five people, "places everyone, Plan 5…" She walked off of the table into the next room.

"Daughter-In-Law you are doing beautiful with taking over the family business." A man said as he followed her into the next room and her husband trailing behind.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT WHY INCHES ARE 3.94094488 × 10-8 , WELL I CONVERTED MY FAVORITE NUMBER FROM PICOMETERS TO INCHES. GUESS AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS….

TAI SHING PEK KWAR- MONKEY KUNG FU.

REVIEW TIME:

**SOMEDORKYNERD:**

**interesting turn of plot**

There shall be lots of those I hope…it keep things interesting


	8. The capture

IS IT THAT TIME AGAIN? I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, RON STOPPLE, SHEGO, YORI, BONNIE, MONTE, KILLIGAN, RUFUS, BRICK, JOSH (POINT IF YOU CAN FIND HIM), JACKIE OAKES, DRAKKEN, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR, ADREAN LYNN, SMARTYMART, FRUGAL LUCRE, SEÑOR SENIOR SENIOR, AND SEÑOR SENIOR JUNIOR. AND ANY BODY I HAVE MISSED

Kim walked to a run-down building that used to be a school many years ago. It had a weed filled yard with an old playground in front. She opened the rusted chain gate and walked inside the yard surrounding the building. She relived the first time she met Ron and everything she had been through with the man.

She wondered why Ron had lied to her about having the blueprints of the attitudinator. What made him think that after watching her spend night after night trying to fix the machine? Loosing that one piece did trouble Kim, being so close to finish. She knew that when she decided to go to her dorm she would be once again working to the machine even with the knowledge of knowing that there was a missing piece because it became the only way to pass her time. Kim moved herself to the rusty swing and sat down.

She thought back to when Ron and her became a couple. It seems to be the next step, like it was what she was supposed to do. She conceded to the fact that her family had pushed them together and she only wanted to please everyone.

To please Ron by being the best girlfriend, her family by being the best daughter, sister, or to the world by being the best hero. Then there was Shego, who seemed to only want her to be her. She always had feelings for Shego that she had put in the back of her mind and her heart to keep up with what the rest of the world wanted from her. Kim could never tell Shego of the feelings she had been hiding from everyone even herself, because she had no idea if the older woman could have the same feelings.

She hunched over and scrunched her face. Kim thought back to the kiss she had gotten earlier from Shego, the feelings that went with it. She still yearned for the heated touch of the older woman. Kim tried to push the thought back into the depths of her psyche and reminded herself that it was Shego who put Ron in the hospital.

The redhead moaned at her two halves battled over the issue warring in her mind. She was too swept up with her own thoughts to notice the five people staring at her from across the street.

"How should we capture her?" In a thick Scottish accent, a very stout man question. Duff Killigan then looked at the four other members of the 'catch Kim Possible' team.

"We could use the new Smarty-mart net!" Frugal Lucre hopingly asked. He pulled out a net from his red vest, and held it out in front of him.

"And how do you suppose we get her in the net? Mr. Lucre," Professor Dementor questioned, crossing his arms. He leaned on the car.

"I could always transform?" Jackie Oakes said trying to view over the car they are hiding behind. He was standing on the front tire, trying to hang on to the hood.

"As long as EXTREME!!" Adrena Lynn screamed, only to have Killigan and Dementor clamp their hands on her mouth. All but Adrena looked to see if the redhead noticed the outburst. To the villains delight she was still in her own world.

Jackie hopped off the wheel and looked up at the four other, "I have thought of a way to get that idiot girl." The four others bend in to hear the smaller member.

"Well it be-" Dementor put a finger to his lips, glaring at the woman. Adrena lowered her voice to a whisper. "Extreme?"

Jackie grinned, "Oh yes it will be extreme." The three men and the woman bend even closer.

XXXX-Break-XXXX

Señor Senior, Junior looked at his wife as she went through paper work. She was mumbling to herself. "Bonnie, dear don't you think we should have that ugly monkey man-thingy turned back into a statue. I liked him better that way." He was lying on his stomach, with his hand under his chin on a couch. Señor Senior, Junior was looking at the woman from under his eyelashes.

Bonnie looked up from her paper work and placed it down. She walked over to her husband and sat on the edge of the couch. "Sweetie, don't you want to rule the world?" Señor Senior, Junior muttered yes. "Well to do that, we must have that 'ugly monkey man-thingy'." She pecked him on the cheek. "Now love, I am going to check on Drakken and start the experiment on him."

Señor Senior, Junior wrapped his arms around her, "Ok, Bon Bon, I trust what you are doing, but is alright if I can be an emperor?" He started to talk to himself, "An em-per-or, I rather like the sound of that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at how simple her husband is, "Yes, dear you can be called whatever you wish." She wiggled out of the grasp. She smiled back at the man, "Now I'm going to see that blue idiot," She took a couple of files from the desk.

Bonnie walked out of the office and turned a corner to find monkey fist leaning on the wall. "'Ugly monkey man-thingy' is that what I have been reduced to?" He ruffled his hair and looked down at Bonnie. He then arched an eyebrow and a crooked smile escaped his lips.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "I have things to do,"

"May I accompany you? A lady should never walk alone," He held out his arm, in a gentlemen fashion.

Once again Bonnie could feel a small blush form. She was tempted to raise her hands to her face and run off like some sort of schoolgirl. Now of course her rational side was still in control. She slightly shook her head making her hair fall in front of her face covering the blushing. The blush did not go unnoticed by Monte.

His crooked smile became a full toothy grin. Her rational side had lost control and she latched on to his arm. Bonnie put her head on his arm. She explained where she was going and they began to head in that direction. As they were walking Monte heard a noise that mad him look behind. He saw Señor Senior Senior standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth agape watching them. Monte winked at the older man and turned his attention back to the woman attached to his arm. She made him chuckle inside, this is going to be more amusing then I thought, Monte contemplated.

Bonnie was engrossed on how she could feel Monte muscles through the clothing and they felt different then from Señor Senior, Junior She frowned at the thought of Señor Senior, Junior This is what she gets for marrying before getting to know the guy, and before she grew-up. When she was still a teen obsessed with the material world (not that she still isn't, now it is more a liking) Now that she was more aware of what she wanted she resented the bind that glued Señor Senior, Junior and herself together. Its not that she didn't love him, it just that he did not have enough brain cells to keep up with her in any conversation.

She placed a hand on her stomach. Bonnie then remembered all the fond memories she had with Señor Senior, Junior as she and Monte walked into an elevator. She quickly let go of the man and pressed the button going down. The tan woman took a couple steps away from the other occupant of the lift. Monte was surprised with Bonnie actions. She fiddled with the reminder of her marriage. Monte noticed, so there is still affection in their marriage that will be fun to break. The elevator reached its destination and opened its doors. Bonnie sprinted out of the lift with Monte following, who happened to take great care in noticing all her curves and features.

They walked into a very small room where Drakken was out of his cage and chained to the wall. There were three monkeys watching him. Drakken lifted his head and whimpered. "I should of known it was you-" Bonnie smiled. "Monkey Fist!" The smiled ceased and a frown sketched itself across her face. Monte on the other hand, had his large toothy grin back.

Bonnie stepped closer to the blue villain and glared at him. "No, it was I!"

"But the monkeys!" Drakken sputtered, looking from Monte to Bonnie.

"You idiot, do think he is the only one who can control them. It took years, but now I can order them around. I used monkeys to make everyone think that it was Monkey Fist. I rather not have the world know that I am the one controlling all the villains. Yet," Bonnie prattle on like any villain would do before a victim of theirs.

Monte Fisk backed up closer to one of the monkeys and sat down. He then began to question the small beast if the tan woman was telling the truth. The small creature nodded. She just got more interesting, he noted.

Drakken looked at Bonnie wide eyed, "YOU-"

Bonnie grabbed his jaw adding pressure, "Now where is that box, I sent you to get?"

"Shego took it!" Drakken whispered. "She must know what it does. Yet what does it do?"

Bonnie pressed harder on the blue man's mouth. Of course Shego took it, she thought, if only Shego had not realized her feeling for that idiot hero then- Bonnie mind came back to the real world, with the whimpers of the blue skinned villain. She let go of him.

"I want to join, I want to get back at Shego!" Drakken said. It still hurt to him to say the villainess name.

"No, you are an unstable element," Bonnie stated coolly, "Your actions cannot be predicted. Besides we all agreed that in truth you are a goodie-goodie at heart." You cannot predict my actions, Monte thought.

Drakken tilted his head slightly, "You are that cheerleader that was second best to Possible."

Bonnie slammed her fist into the wall, inches from Drakken's face. It made even Monte jump. Drakken looked very pale, almost the color of a natural skin tone. Bonnie looked him square in the eyes, "I was never second best, I was her equal."

XXXX-Break-XXXX

Señor Senior, Senior was surprised with the scene that played out before him. Since he was a gentleman himself, he thought it was acceptable to accompany a lady. Yet he did not like it that it was his daughter-in-law and the man was not his son. Plus Monte had the nerve to wink at him.

The door to the office opened as soon as the elevator doors closed. Señor Senior, Junior walked out with a lovesick expression plastered on his face. Señor Senior, Senior shook his head. Señor Senior, Junior expression changed to one of determination. "Father, can we get rid of that stupid monkey-man?"

Señor Senior, Senior was surprised that his son saw Monte Fisk as a rival. His son, Señor Senior, Senior will consent was not the smartest person on the planet. He gets that from his mother, that is what he gets for marrying for looks, he thought. "Yes, son as soon as we are done using him. But that does not mean we can counter his attacks on Daughter-in-law," He walked up to his son. "Tell me what does she like?"

"Flowers?" Señor Senior, Junior said in a questionable tone. This is going to be a long night thought Señor Senior, Senior. He pushed his son back into the office and began tutoring him on how to impress his woman. Minutes later, sounds of clawing at the door and moans of "I have to do what?" could be coming from the office.

XXXX-Break-XXXX

The sound of a heart flat lining had the nurses running in the room. They pushed all three of the visitors out. (A/N: there was another two people mention in the beginning of the last chapter!)

Shego and Yori looked at the other visitor. He was beside himself, looking at the door. He was muttering, "why Brick why!" The women were secretly happy that it was his friend that flat line and not Ron. Shego felt a buzz in her bosom. The vibration made her jump. Yori noticed the reaction and got into defensive position.

Shego reached down her top and pulled out a green cell phone. (A/N: where else would she keep it?) Only after Yori realized that Shego was not going to attack she calmed down. Shego flipped the phone open and moved it to her ear. She quickly made a face of disgust and tossed it at the female ninja. Yori was surprised at the tossed, but once she heard the voice on the other end she understood why.

"Rufus-chan relaxes. All right. I understand." Yori said. "Shego-"

"How did that thing get my phone number?" Shego asked, placing her hands on her hip.

Yori huffed, "How did- you heard her? Yes,"

"He said he has always had it and it is beside the point. He says that you need to find Kim. She need your help," Repeated Yori.

Shego narrowed her eyes and ran out of the hospital.

The nurses came out with their head down and when to inform the man that his friend did not make it. Yori walked back to Ron side. She kissed his cheek. He moaned and opened his brown eyes.

XXXX-End of Chapter-XXXX

NO TOSSING ROTTEN TOMATOS FOR IT BEING SO LATE.

BECAUSE IT WAS SOOO LATE I HAVE ADDED A KINDA A SIDE STORY TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATENESS. IT EXPLAINS HOW RUFUS GOT SHEGO'S NUMBER. I HAVE PUT IT AS ITS OWN STORY AND HAVE NAMED IT: "FOR GOOD OR FOR EVIL SIDESTORY:RUFUS".

REVIEW TIME:

TAENIAEA: great story!!

Thank you


	9. The dance

ONCE AGAIN I MUST SAY: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE, RON STOPPLE, SHEGO, YORI, RUFUS, AND ANYBODY I HAVE MISSED! IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER SEASON….

**XXXX-START-XXXX**

"K.P.? Rufus?" The blond questioned. He slightly moved under the blanket, his face filled with pain. The blond tried to lift himself out of the bed but could not lift himself more then a few inches. He fell back on to the bed. Ron's eyes franticly darted back and forth trying to find a certain redhead. His eyes settled on the ninja face with a look of confusion.

Yori put her hands on her hip. This whole time she has been worried about the boy, he was thinking of Possible and Rufus. She could understand him worrying about the rodent, but he could at least mention her before Possible. Mention her at all would be good and leave out Possible that would be a dream come true. Sure she was trying to break the two apart. She was always the one, whispering to him that he needed to train. The only time that they could be alone at least that is how it started. Ron started asking to take her to the movies and things like that. Yori understood it was still in a friendly manner, but it was better then nothing. When she realized that they were being followed during one training outing, she grabbed Ron and kissed him. As she hopped there was a picture taken, but alas not by Possible. Ron was enraged when it happened unable to speak correctly in English or Japanese. A mixture of both escaped his lips. "You ahondara, ichuunoonna I have. You nou this." Yori quivered at this and hoped that he would not say those words. If he would to utter, "I never want to see you again". She would do just that, but she would be watching from the shadow. If he and Possible were to have kids she would be their guardian angel, just because they were half of the man she had fall in love with. Ron looked back at her and stated, "naraku, ni ichuunoonna mushiro sate ichi?" Ron grabbed her and kissed her. Just to be with him was all that mattered, Yuri thought he would one day see that I am a better match. The picture was a sign of the first time that were together.

Yori waited till he realized that his kan ichuunoonna was with him, waiting on him hand and foot as the American say. Possible ran off, but not her. She would be there till the end. Ron squinted at the light trying to get his eyes to adjust. He looked at the ninja. "Yori? Where-" Yori stop the blond in mid-sentence with a kiss on the lips. "What if-" She placed a finger to his lips.

"It's just you and me." Yori said in a hushed voice. Tears glittered around her eyes, and slowly slid around her face.

He raised a hand to wipe a tear, he winced at the pain, but he got the mission completed. He was surprised that she was crying. He was used to seeing her strong. Sure, he had seen her cry before but it still made him wish that he were stronger. Ron stared at the tiny clear liquid at the edge of his finger. It was amazing that such a small clear, object made him feel so small. She smiled more. "Don't cry Yori," She fell on him. Gripping him closer to her. He yelped at the weight that was put on his broken body.

**XXXX-BREAK-XXXX**

Shego hopped into her car, which was perfect, even the dents from a shopping cart was gone. She took out her tracker and began to track her favorite hero. It turned out the redhead did not go more then a couple of miles from the hospital. Shego drove in that direction hoping that this time that Kim would listen to her. She parked the car, on the side of the street behind another car. Across the street she could see Kim.

Kim had her head down, and had a blank stare. It was easy for the villainess to see Kim was deep in thought. Shego watched Kim, wondering what could be going through her head. Shego could still feel the punch from earlier. Seeing her Kimmie like that made her wish that Kim had taken out all of her feeling out on her. She would not mind if it landed her in the hospital as long as Pumpkin felt better.

Then again if she would go to the hospital Kimmie would visit her out of guilt and they could be alone. Shego would do her best to look pitiful and ask the hero to close the door. She could whisper incoherently. Kim would come closer lean over the bed in hopes of catching some of the words. Shego would grab the redhead forcing her into the bed. She would push the hero into her arms. Kim's breathing, the heaving of her breast would be felt through the blankets. The heaving would quicken, "Shego not here, you're injury". A peck on the neck and the hero would uneasiness would vanish. Shego's hand would slowly creep under Kim blouse. She would feel the coolness of the hero's skin as her hand moved upward-

Shego stopped her train of thought by banging her hands on the wheel. But villainess also hoped this meeting would not go like the last. That instead of Kim giving in was due to guilt but something else. Then it would happen not in hospital bed but in _their bed _in an apartment or house that they would share. Now it is just a daydream, a wish, till Kim understood that they could have a deeper relationship then either could have apart. Shego put her chin on the steering wheel and sighed. She thought, I am turning into some sort of romantic for Kimmie, but first I have to catch the girl.

Shego stared at Kim as she tried to think out what she would say to the redhead. Several conversation started surface and were dismissed. Shego turned off the car when she sorted out what she was going to say. She hoped Kim would let her speak and listen to what she has to say. The villainess got out of the car felt a sharp pain on her head.

-------A/N-----

FINALLY it is done. Sorry for the wait GOS has been....No good excuses come up... AND IF THERE ARE ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME WHERE IN A EMAIL MESSAGE SO THAT I CAN FIX THEM.

The Japanese parts (if it is way wrong then please tell me I do not speak it.)

"naraku, ni ichuunoonna mushiro sate ichi?"

"Hell, two girlfriends are better then one?"

Kan ichuunoonna

First girlfriend

"You ahondara, ichuunoonna I have. You nou this."

"You fool, girlfriend I have. You know this."


End file.
